


Ja'far x male!reader

by juhakuxx



Category: Magi - Fandom
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhakuxx/pseuds/juhakuxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At first, I made Ja'far do all the work but then I changed it. I guess it's b/c  it wasn't like him to go fucking you while he was drunk. Sinbad would do that. So I made him the sweet little guy he is with his unexpressed feelings for Sinbad.<br/>Is that bad?<br/> I mean, Ja'far's bae and I would cry if he fucks up a guy or a girl with him not being drugged.He's not some perv at the bar or club. To me, he's like the sweet guy with the glasses who always brings you flowers for Valentines' Day or feeds you pie when you get sick.<img/> <br/> RIGHT?<br/> AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT?? <img/> </p>
    </blockquote>





	Ja'far x male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I made Ja'far do all the work but then I changed it. I guess it's b/c  it wasn't like him to go fucking you while he was drunk. Sinbad would do that. So I made him the sweet little guy he is with his unexpressed feelings for Sinbad.  
> Is that bad?  
>  I mean, Ja'far's bae and I would cry if he fucks up a guy or a girl with him not being drugged.He's not some perv at the bar or club. To me, he's like the sweet guy with the glasses who always brings you flowers for Valentines' Day or feeds you pie when you get sick.   
>  RIGHT?  
>  AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT??  

YOU GUYS KNOW I DONT OWN MAGI! last time i'm doing that.  
Author's Note: Don't worry,i'll make a ja'far x female reader, too. Like I said, YAOI/SMUT.DONT LIKE DONT READ!

 Your head jerked toward the sound of sobbing. You were in the Sindria for a festival thrown by the king. You peeked in to see a humped figure sitting on the edge of the bed. A cup of liquor was held in his hand, sloshing over the rim. You heard bits of lost words he was murmuring.

"made a fool out of myself.....disappointed.........disgraced Sindria.....pathetic." You eyes widened at his words. It was no other than Ja'far. You looked up to him and always praised him. You never seen him so wasted before. You took a step closer and sucked in your breath. As you prepared to exhale, your voice hitched. Ja'far turned around and stared into your (e/c) eyes with his somber grey ones. His eyes were bloodshot from crying that made your heart throb with pain.

"I-I don't think your pathetic fool at all. In fact, I think your the most amazing person." You offered him a smile. In return, he glared at you and turned his back toward you.

"I don't need your pitiful words." His voice was laced with disgust. You swallowed and grabbed his arm, your voice quivering.

"I do not pity you at all. Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" You sat next to him. It took every ounce of courage to look at him. Ja'far's hair shimmered in the moonlight as he turned to face you. He sighed, the stench of liquor made your nose crinkle.

"You saw what happened, I was so stupid in front of the king. He always ignores me. Why can't he see my feelings for him?" 

His words slurred and he looked down in shame, tears streaking down his perfect face.

"Why can't he see....that I love him?" Ja'far broke down into sobs as he buried his face on your chest. You enveloped him in your arms, pulling him closer. You could feel his chest heaving against your stable one. Gently, you pulled away from him and cupped his face,wiping away the tears.

"Because he doesn't realize how wonderful you are." With that you leaned in and pressed your lips against his. You were suprised how soft his lips were when you felt him kiss you back. You smiled with the excitement coursing through your blood.  
Ja'far's hand caressed your (h/c) locks,deepening the kiss. You licked his bottom lip,asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and wrestled with your tongue,craving more. Your tongue explored every curve,filling him with the lust he had wanted for years. Your lungs were about to explode from the lack of air when you moaned softly. You pulled away from him and gazed at those eyes. Those eyes that made your knees buckle everytime you glance at them. Those eyes, so vibrant and mysterious. Now they were finally yours to keep. As Ja'far inhaled,you kissed him roughly,your hands pulling his robes. He gasped at your icy fingers running over him. You pinned him lazily against the mattress. Your intoxicated lips nibbled on his ear causing shivers on his skin. Your lips traveled to Ja'far's exposed neck and started to suck on the soft flesh.

   He clutched your hair tightly in his fists,pulling you towards him. Your mouth moved down his chest. Ja'far could feel your well-toned muscles beating rapidly against his with passion. You licked his nipple while playing with the other one. His heart caught in his throat as the pleasure made his back arch. You grinned mischeiviously,pleased at his enthusiasm. You nibbled his other one while your hands roamed further down. He could feel your tongue poke his nipple, making him bite his lip to suppress sounds. Ja'far moaned at your cool touch that spread tingles throughout him. Your member throbbed hungrily next to his. You stroked his dick while caressing his lower back. The former assassin looked away, his face flushed. 

"do it....." 

 You smirked, happy to oblige. You lifted yourself and positioned him. Your knees either side of his hips, you drove yourself in him with vigour as he screamed at the agony and delight that flooded his body. Sweat trickled down your forehead and drenched your hair.

"m-more,.... I want more...." he pleaded,nails digging into your skin. He gave out another cry as you hit his sweet spot. You thrusted again, your movements becoming quicker. Your sweat mingled with his making your hands icy. Yet you could sense the heat between your body and his. Like an everlasting fire that could never be put out.

 Ja'far moaned loudly when you released your grip and collapsed. Your hands clasped his tightly,not wanting to ever let go. His snow white hair was now damp with sweat.Both of your breaths were ragged with exhaustion. Ja'far lifted your chin and kissed you passionately on your lips. You eagerly opened your mouth, wanting more of his love. You slumped on him,crushing the invisible wall that separated you both. His heartbeat aligned perfectly,matching yours. He felt your slender arms wrap themselves around his waist. He pulled you closer with his around your neck. Ja'far's tongue twisted around yours slowly,loving the way you kept on impatiantly pressing your lips against his.His lips traveled to your ear and whispered:

  "Would you be my lover?"


End file.
